Sun God
]] Bfb.JPG|2 Sun Gods fight a B.F.B. on the River Bed Track. SungodBFB.png|Another Sun God battles another B.F.B. SunshineAndLollipops.png|Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows everywhere Sun God.jpg|A Sun God fighting an M.O.A.B. Sungod fights MOAB.PNG|A sungod fights a M.O.A.B in BTD5. SGvBFB.PNG|A sungod fights a B.F.B in BTD5, Sungod VS. ZOMG!.PNG|A sungod fights the Z.O.M.G in BTD5. Sungod VS 5 B.F.B.PNG|A sungod fights a handful of B.F.Bs, which came from a Z.O.M.G. Sun God is the final upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons Tower Defence 4. It is the third upgrade on path 1 in Bloons Tower Defense 5, which is then followed by the Temple Of The Monkey God. It sprays an almost constant stream of sun rays, popping all bloons in the path of the sun rays and costs $14030 on Easy, $16500 on Medium and $17820 (Hard). It is a good idea to combine Monkey Beacons (with Jungle Drums) with Sun Gods. A single Sun God is better than having three Super Monkeys with Plasma Vision because it costs slightly less and the sun rays have nearly no limit of poppage due to the hypersonic speed they fire and can pierce through M.O.A.B class bloons to hit the bloons behind it. Tips *Get a Sun God, then get a Monkey Village with Radar Scanner or a Meerkat Spy. This will create a Sun God that can detect Camo Bloons, which means it will attack every type of bloon. *It's a good idea to combine a Sun God with Jungle Drums. *A sun god on Monkey Lane is not able to beat a Z.O.M.G. by itself. If you're going to fight the Z.O.M.G. on Monkey Lane, have some extra backup towers. *If M.I.B. Call to Arms' Special Ablility is used with a Sun God, he'll shoot a solid, constant sunray. Trivia *The sun rays are the same as Plasma Vision, except for the facts that they are packed into three and that rays pierce through even B.F.Bs. *It only easily defeats the B.F.B. on the Road Track in BTD5 and the Daisy Track in Bloons TD 4. *Even though it is the highest upgrade to the most powerful tower in Bloons TD 4, the Sun God still can't detect or target Camo Bloons on its own. If a Radar Scanner is nearby it will allow any towers in its radius to detect Camo Bloons. Note that a Sun God cannot hurt Camo Bloons even if it is targetting a different bloon behind the Camo Bloon. *In Bloons TD 5, a single sun ray can pop 15 bloons at a time. *In BTD4, in fast forward, the Sun God's rays are packed into one, but if you don't fast forward the game, they are not packed into one. *The sun rays are more spread out in BTD5 compared to BTD4. *It's highly likely for a Sun God to solo round 63. *In BTD4 IPhone/IPad, Sun God shoots 3 little sunrays instead of the big usual sunray *A Sun God's head (or possibly a Temple of Monkey God's head) is the icon of Hard Difficulty for Extreme tracks. Bloons Super Monkey If you touch a Sun Item in Bloons Super Monkey you will be transformed into a Sun God which will blast sun rays everywhere. The Sunrays travel in 5 paths with one going straight, and the rest at angles on both sides. The sun rays are arguably more powerful than the death ray vision, but if put in the hands of an experienced player, the death ray vision can be more destructive. The Sun God lasts approximately 4 seconds. See Also *Super Monkey *Super Monkey Storm *Laser Vision *Plasma Vision *Temple Of The Monkey God Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:Tower Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons Super Monkey